


If I Could, I Would Pull It Up And Rewind

by silversoul_snow



Series: 30 Days Of JJ Project (and GOT7) [9]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Awkward ending, Companion Piece, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, ao3 pls give us tagging lessons, hopefully not that angsty, jinyoung's pov, student president! jinyoung, transfer student!jaebum, why is 'how do i tag' even a legit tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversoul_snow/pseuds/silversoul_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unknown to everyone, in contrast to his sweet face, Jinyoung had a rather sadistic and manipulative side which he exploited to its full potential. All for the sake of seeing Jaebum blush. He did so love to see the cheeks of his boyfriend turn red. After much observation, the conclusion was that Park Jinyoung was the only one who could make Im Jaebum blush.</p><p>AKA The rollercoaster of loving Im Jaebum by Park Jinyoung.</p><p>Companion fic to This Love, Like Dead Leaves, Is Withering</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Could, I Would Pull It Up And Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Remorse
> 
> This was supposed to be a sequel to This Love, Like Dead Leaves, Is Withering but ended up becoming a companion fic.
> 
> So this time, you get to see the entire process from Jinyoung's eyes.

**If I Could, I Would Pull It Up And Rewind**

 

Jinyoung’s memory of meeting Jaebum for the first time was clear as if it was yesterday. That was cliche, he knew that. But it was the truth. He remembered instantly labeling the other as a typical delinquent, no thanks to Jaebum’s multiple piercings and dyed blonde hair (which Jinyoung found really hot but refused to admit to, no matter what Jackson implied).

He had been called into the principal’s office, one fine Tuesday morning. That in itself wasn’t unusual despite having had their monthly meeting together just yesterday.  The principal was well known for forgetting to inform people of the Really Important Matters. Most of the time, the victim was Jinyoung.

Must be the old age getting to him. That guy was _ancient_. Jinyoung swore that he had been the principal since forever.

He entered the office, immediately taking notice of the stranger that was sitting down in front of the principal’s desk. What was this about?

Oh. A transfer student. Well, that’s new.

The student president was slightly disgruntled at having to be dragged away from his lessons to show a new student around the school. Their school wasn’t even that big. It would be an absolute joke if someone got lost. Still, it was listed as one of his duties as the student president, though he had no idea why it would even be written down. It had been years since they got a transfer student.

 

There was no reason that Jinyoung could give when asked about the new transfer kid and his relationship. They had just simply rubbed each other the wrong way. Hatred at first sight, maybe?.

The two of them got into fights over the tiniest thing like how the new student’s (he found out from Yugyeom a week later that his name was Im Jaebum) shirt was dirtied one day and Jinyoung was appalled at how he could show up in school like that. Jaebum received two weeks of detention for that.

What could Jinyoung say? He was petty. He admit it.

 

(It was only later that he found out Jaebum was mugged on his way to school and had fought for the money. The money which he used to buy Jinyoung a birthday present. Jinyoung had no idea why he felt extremely guilty for that. He shouldn’t even care. That being said, why did Jaebum even buy him a present when they weren’t even friends?

Though, his guilt and Jackson’s glare drove him to offer to wash the shirt for Jaebum was an apology. Never mind that it was three weeks after the incident. To which, Jaebum had just stared at him and laughed. Jinyoung felt offended and embarrassed. He was about to leave when Jaebum said that if he swapped his offer for a trip to the amusement park, he would be more than happy to.

For some reason, Jinyoung agreed. Insane, he knew. Who would accept a trip to a theme park with your rival? In his defense, he had been running on only three hours of sleep that day.

But honestly speaking, the trip to the amusement park with Jaebum wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be.

It turned out to be actually quite fun.

Now that Jinyoung thought about it, they had their first date before their confession.)

 

Part of the reason why Jinyoung became student president was that he was able to read peoples’ moods and emotions rather accurately and respond accordingly.

When it came to Im Jaebum though, it was like trying to read a wall. Even that would have better results.

He confused Jinyoung greatly.

It was starting to become common for the student president to have lots of misconceptions about the other. He had thought Jaebum was the type of delinquent that had some tragic family background or was some rich kid and rebelling against his parents. The typical delinquent role showed on the television.

But Jaebum wasn’t, Jinyoung gradually realized.

He was just lost.

Well, not really lost, but more like misunderstood. So much for his cold and mysterious appearance, the guy was like a puppy once you got to know him.

He might come across as handsome and fierce, but Jaebum was actually seriously cute.

He gets excited at the littlest thing (like who gets excited at a paper windmills? Kids, that’s who.) Jinyoung admired Jaebum’s ability to find joy in everything though. He wanted to protect that rare innocence of the other.

It was after they started dating when Jinyoung saw Jaebum for who he actually was. The entire process was surreal.

A drunk kiss at a party. Typical.

Awkward avoidance of each other before Bambam finally snapped and resolved it by locking them both up in the council room and taking way the key.

Which then led to awkward confessions and more making out.

 

It didn’t take long for Jinyoung to introduce his _boyfriend_ (he liked this term more than ‘rivals’) to the rest of his council. Especially since Jaebum already had multiple run-ins with most of them.

Jackson had latched on to him almost immediately (that traitor. He was _Jinyoung’s_ vice president. He was supposed to listen to _him_ ) and wanted to sit next to Jaebum during their every meal. Jinyoung had to remind Jackson that _he_ was Jaebum’s boyfriend, not him.

That aside, everything else went fine. Other than the slight jealousy he felt when he saw a younger student following Jaebum into the council room shyly. Which immediately fled once his boyfriend noticed his jealous stare and pulled him into a mind-blowing kiss.

He had no idea then how he could have ever been jealous of the younger then. Choi Youngjae was a ray of sunshine, he soon found out, bringing smiles to everyone’s faces. He fitted in nicely along with Yugyeom and Bambam. Though at times he was quite the devil. Jinyoung blamed that on Bambam’s influence.

Bambam had the ability to turn even the most angelic kid into a devil.

But it was a nice life. They were the campus couple, with their very own fan club, dubbed the JJ Project fan club. Not that Jinyoung minded.

Being the student president, he was used to squealing girls and the occasional flashing camera lights, which seemed to have tripled ever since the news of Jaebum and him being a couple broke out. There was nothing else interesting in this small town of theirs, after all.

His boyfriend, on the other hand, was camera shy. Or just not a big fan of PDA in general.

Unknown to everyone, in contrast to his sweet face, Jinyoung had a rather sadistic and manipulative side. Something which he exploited to his full potential.

All for the sake of seeing Jaebum blush. He did so love to see the cheeks of his boyfriend turn red.

And it honestly wasn’t that hard to do so.

Which worried Jinyoung slightly since he wanted to be the only one to see his boyfriend blush.

But after much observation, the conclusion was that Park Jinyoung was the only one who could make Im Jaebum blush.

(Many attempts by a certain Jackson Wang and his ducklings that went by the name Youngjae, Bambam, and Yugyeom, had failed. They had already gotten an unamused glare as a response.)

 

Then university came. It was a wonder that they lasted through all those stress during the application process. Unlike what others thought, Jinyoung honestly had no doubt that they would be fine.

And they were.

Well of course. They were meant to be after all.

 

The first year of university flew by quickly. Matriculation passed in a flash and there was that dizzying decision to move into an apartment together.

Living together was a big step in any couple’s relationship, but one that Jinyoung never regretted. He loved waking up next to Jaebum’s sleeping face, coming up after a long day spent in lectures to the sight of his boyfriend clad in nothing but boxers and an apron in front of the stove, and generally being near Jaebum at all times.

It felt as if it was too good to be true.

And it was.

 

The third year finally came, which was the dreaded year in his apartment. Medicine as a course took a lot of effort by itself. Which was why Jinyoung was usually the one who came home late.

Especially in their last few years when they had to go on an internship. It was starting to become more and more common for Jinyoung to sleep in the laboratories instead on his own bed. To see the face of his new lab partner more often, who by the way was rather good-looking and goes by the name of Mark Tuan, than to see his boyfriend. To eat more takeaway food with Mark than having dinner at home with Jaebum.

He should have missed it.

He did miss it.

It was just that with every new project popping up the minute he had finished one kept him so busy that he barely had enough time to consider the daily necessities, let alone his boyfriend. It was only thanks to Mark reminding him he _had to eat and drink in order to live, dude. We won’t get anything done if you end up collapsing from starvation or dehydration_ that he remained a somewhat functioning human being.

Jinyoung only realised how bad it had gotten when Mark commented that, even though he had heard Jinyoung talk so much about his boyfriend, he had never met this Im Jaebum once. He had never spent a full day with Jaebum anymore since five months ago.

And that had been during Jaebum’s birthday, which Jinyoung almost missed had Jackson not reminded him.

In his defense, it wasn’t his fault. Being stuck in a lab with no conception of day or night leads one to have no sense of time. Or days.

They had drifted apart.

The once campus couple, the type of relationship that everyone else wanted, was gone.

Jaebum no longer called him or messaged him.

As much Jinyoung wanted to blame his boyfriend for it, he knew it wasn’t the elder’s fault. God knows how many times had Jaebum waited up for him, only for Jinyoung to inform him with a message that he wasn’t coming home tonight.

Safe to say, it was Jinyoung’s fault that they had become distant. He should have listened to his seniors telling him that it was impossible for one to pursue a medicine degree and a relationship had the same time.

He had laughed it off then, thinking that Jaebum and he would be different.

Oh, how wrong he was.

In his mind, with how badly things were right now, there was no other way to go but down.

Jinyoung wanted to be the one to break things off first before his heart got broken. Somehow through his own self-reflection, he managed to come to the conclusion that Jaebum no longer loved him.

Why would he? Jinyoung didn’t love himself either.

Look at what he had done. Or rather, what he had not done. He didn’t understand why Jaebum would still love him, if that was even possible.

Which it wasn’t.

And so, he took the cowardly way out.

Like always.

 

On one of the days where Jaebum was scheduled to come back late, Jinyoung took a day off early and went home. It was rather ironic that the first day he came home in broad daylight was the day he would leave.

And he was ashamed to say that he no longer knew Jaebum’s schedule like the back of his hand. He had to call Jackson to check it, too ashamed to look at his friend’s disappointed gaze. The medical student had no idea when his best friend started knowing his boyfriend’s schedule better than he did.

Well, if he still needed a sign that he was doing the right thing, that was it.

Packing didn’t take long, unlike what he had expected. He was rarely home that the apartment no longer had his distinct presence. And the fact that he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

The apartment felt too big for his liking. He had no idea how Jaebum managed to spend his nights in such an empty apartment alone.

Jinyoung knew that he should leave a message, or at least apologize but at this point, he was simply too scared to even face his boyfriend.

What was he scared of? He had no idea.

The past? The present? Or was it the possible future?

He ended up moving to the campus dorms. A room that was much smaller than the one that Jaebum and he shared, and with a stranger for a roommate.

But that was okay. As long as there was no Im Jaebum present.

 

It took a while for him to get used to living with someone who wasn’t Jaebum, but it was alright. It was rather scary how quickly he adjusted to Jaebum’s absence.

(That was a complete lie. He still felt his boyfriend’s - or was it his _ex’s_ \- absence when he unintentionally left the right side of the bed empty because that was Jaebum’s side. Or when he unpacked his clothes and stuff and realized that he had kept all his stuff to the left side of the drawer. Or when he accidentally ordered two takeaway meals instead of one, which he immediately gave to Mark, ignoring his lab partner’s knowing gaze.

But that’s alright. Because we all know that Park Jinyoung was the King of Denialville.)

Until he heard the rumor spreading around the campus. It took the entire student body by shock, for no one had pegged the main character of the rumor to do such a dangerous thing.

The Bboy King almost tore a leg muscle two nights before the big competition. And was promptly confined to bed rest after practice hours until the competition to prevent that possibility from actually happening.

And how his solo dance had changed. Instead of his iconic swag and hip-hop style that his team members saw him practice and everyone loved, his dance routine expressed sorrow and heartbreak.

Which drove a few judges to tears, or so Jinyoung heard.

He had always known that Jaebum’s dancing was powerful and impactful.

 

That was when he knew he had made a mistake. He still had Jaebum’s heart.

 

But Park Jinyoung was not only the King of Denialville, he was also the King of Coward Village.

For he wanted to be selfish.

To not give back Jaebum’s heart at all.

 

As the other still had his.

**Author's Note:**

> Title stolen from lyrics of Rewind by GOT7
> 
> EDIT: So since the past 2 chapters have been rather angsty, the next one is going to be fluffy. (well kinda)  
> In case any one else is asking, I'm not planning to do a sequel because I'm quite happy with how it is. Actually, I might, but not any time soon.
> 
> Betaed - 10/05/2017


End file.
